poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Fight Young Chase and Go to Other World
They are in the Yin-Yang World and then the fire has surrounded them Ace: (Gasp) Then Chase Young's Fallen Warrior has appeared Raimundo: (Gasp) They are fighting them and they have been defeated Meanwhile Chase Young: Wish Coin. Show me the Symbol. Then he saw the Symbol appeared Young Chase: (Laugh) Back to our Heroes They are going to find Young Chase in the Yin-Yang World Back to Young Chase Black Doom: That bunny again? Chase Young: He is more persisted then he's worth. Why not explain the situation that boy, Danger Duck. Doing so may actually useful to our... Then our Heroes has arrived Ace: Hold it Mac, are you Black Doom? He disappeared Raimundo: Chase Young! Let Kimiko go! Chase Young: I'm sorry to say, but there's a chance that not gonna happen. You see she's the Princess. One of seven somehow open the key to open the door. Wile: Door? Taz: Open? Daffy: What are talking about? Chase Young: But you don't see what lies beyond it. Wish Coin! My second wish is. To make the Dragon Crush them! Omi: Dojo! Don't! Dojo: Sorry, you guys. The one that coin calls for shots and I have no choice. They are fighting Chase Young and they avoid Dojo attack and after that Chase Young has been defeated Ace: That's the end of him. They are going to the Symbol and then Chase Going: Wish Coin. My final Wish. I want to make me an all powerful genie! Then he is Glowing and went down to the Giant chasm and our Heroes went down to the Giant chasm to find him and then he became a Powerful Genie Genie Young Chase: (Laugh) Then they saw Jack carried a Lamp Omi: The Lamp! Get the Lamp! They fighting Jack Spicer and they got the Lamp from him Jack: I'm outta here! Ace: Alright, Chase Young! Back to your lamp! He got sucked into the Lamp Genie Chase Young: Noooooo! Omi: Phenomenal Cosmic Power! Itty-bitty living space. Back to Kimiko She look at the Giant Chasm and then someone took her away Our Heroes has comes out of the Giant Chasm and they saw Kimiko gone Raimundo: Kimiko? Omi: Kimiko! Clay: Where are you!? Then the Symbol is Glowing and Ace aim it and he got the Symbol on his Sword and then the Yin-Yang World is started to collapsed Wile: Whoa! We have to get out of here! They ride on Dojo Raimundo, Clay and Omi: Kimiko! They went back to the Portal and they made it out alive Raimundo: So I see. Kimiko is not here anymore. Looks like she went to the other worlds now. Come on, Ace. Let's go. Ace: I'm sorry. But... We don't want you to come with us. Raimundo: Huh? Why not? Daffy: Well, if we bring you with us. That would be Meddling. Wile: And it's against the Rules. Ace: Raimundo, we'll find Kimiko, I promise. Dojo: Uh, Raimundo. Hello! You still have one wish left! Look just say the word, asked the coin to find Kimiko. Raimundo: I... I wish... for Dojo Freedom. Dojo: Guys? Then a light is Glowing to Dojo and then now he's free Raimundo: A Deals a Deal, Dojo. Now you can go anywhere you want to explore the world. But if you can it will be great to go along with them. Help Ace, find Kimiko. Dojo: Hmm. I'm sorry, Raimundo. But I'm done taking order from you... But a Favour would do that a trick. I guess I could help them for this. After all you guys are my friends, right? Raimundo: Dojo... Dojo: Just leave it to me! Raimundo: Thanks. I appreciate it. Meanwhile Spike: (Sigh) That guy could have had him. If someone who could have stayed here. Duck: Hey, I did my part. I brought the Princess, didn't i? Black Doom: Chase Young was beyond our help. He was always consumed by the darkness. It was only a matter of time before he fell. Spike: Whoa! Keep your concern for yourself. I already know ward off the darkness. And we got something for you. Duck: What are talking about? Black Doom: We have a Deal. If you help us and we can grand your wish He show him Lexi Bunny Duck: Lexi! Black Doom: Go to here. You're vessel is ready. Eggman has appeared Eggman: Just remember it was a pleasure cruise. But don't be expected a pleasant voyage. Duck: What are you doing this for me? What's the Catch? Black: Catch? There's no Catch. Listen Kid. You're like a son to me. I only wish that's best for you. Duck: Seriously doubt that. Black Doom: Beware the Darkness that's lurks into your heart. The Heartless will culminate around, just waiting for their chance to seize it for their own. Duck left Back to our Heroes Omi: Here take this report I found. Raimundo: And take this. It was not part of the Shen Gong Wu. Now please, Bring Kimiko back, okay? They nod and they left